El hubiera no existe
by Mayi Saruza
Summary: ... pero una vez escuche que el hubiera no existe...


Hola mundo, aquí con este raro one-shot que se me ocurrió hoy no se porque pero aquí esta, espero y les guste y perdón por el titulaso que me aventé pero soy pesima en eso. De ante mano, gracias por leer.

* * *

**El hubiera no existe**

Aun no lo puedo creer, sigo analizando lo sucedido buscando algo que me diga que todo es mentira, que tu estas aquí a mi lado, pero sin importar cuanto lo intente no logro hacer que esto esa verdad. Me lamento y lo lloro, todo fue mi culpa, ¿Cómo pude actuar de esa manera? ¿Cómo es que amándote tanto te pude hacer sufrir? Por favor, perdóname. Como quisiera ser yo quien sufre y no tu.

¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?, fue en aquel parque durante el verano de mis ocho años, tu estabas llorando bajo un árbol porque no encontrabas a tus padres, me acerque y te hice compañía mientras daban contigo, tu me dijiste que no eras de ese lugar, que habías venido a visitar a unos parientes, que tu familia decidió pasar al parque un rato y te habías extraviado mientras comprabas un algodón de azúcar. Platicamos un rato he incluso logré hacer que dejaras de llorar y poco después estábamos los dos riendo y compartiendo aquel dulce. Me contaste sobre las cosas que te gustaba hacer, tu familia, la escuela y más, hasta que llegaron por ti, debo de admitir que me dio un poco de envidia al ver como tu madre derramaba lagrimas de preocupación y luego de alegría mientras te abrazaba con fuerza y el como tu padre te reprendía para después brindarte una gran sonrisa y acariciar dulcemente tu cabeza. Yo no tenia una buena relación con mis papás, se la pasaban peleando y casi ni me prestaban atención, por eso todas las tardes escapaba a ese lugar a despejar mi mente un poco y a librarme de esos gritos que resonaban en todas las paredes de mi casa.  
Te tuviste que marchar de inmediato porque perderían su vuelo, te despediste con una calida sonrisa, tan bella que logró hacerme olvidar de todos los problemas en mi hogar por una semana completa, y te fuiste sin conocer mi nombre y yo el tuyo. Pero el destino nos haría encontrarnos de nuevo.

Los años pasaron lo suficiente como para haberte cambiado, bueno solo físicamente porque tu esencia era la misma, tu cuerpo se modifico de forma atractiva haciendo que imposible el no sentir una fuerte atracción, aunque me negara a aceptarlo en un principio. Fuimos amigos olvidando los dos nuestro primer encuentro, o al menos eso creía, hasta una tarde en la que no pudimos ocultar más lo que sentíamos y nuestros labios se tocaron por primera vez en un beso lleno de dulzura y amor, fue después de eso que me confesaste que tu si recordabas aquel momento y el como me habías reconocido al instante, me hablaste de el amor a primera vista que sentiste por mi y el como no habías podido enamorarte de alguien más. Mi corazón latió tan rápido en ese instante y nos volvimos uno.  
Desde ese día era muy feliz, formamos una pareja hermosa, con algunos conflictos normales, pero nada que un beso no solucionara, realmente nos amábamos, realmente nos ámanos.

Pero fue ese día que todo cambio. Iba rumbo al restaurante donde habíamos quedado para festejar nuestro primer aniversario juntos y me topé con una de las escenas más dolorosas de mi vida, ahí estaban tú y la persona que te pretendía anteriormente, sus brazos te envolvían y se besaban, me sentí a morir y lo único que pude hacer fue musitar un por qué y salir corriendo de ahí, lo ultimo que logré ver antes de darte la espalda fue el como te percatabas de mi presencia y tus ojos se habrían enormemente como los míos. Corrí desesperadamente, las lagrimas nublaban mi visión y a mi espalda escuchaba tu voz pidiendo que me detuviera y el rápido tropel de tus pasos detrás de mí, pero no podía detenerme, estaba ahogándome en la desesperación, casi podía escuchar el repetitivo romper de mi corazón. Me encontraba sufriendo tanto que no noté el ruido de aquél auto aproximándose, hasta que todo sucedió, fue demasiado rápido que no fue hasta que sentí el fuerte golpe y abrí mis ojos para verte sobre el piso con ese río de sangre fluyendo de ti. Corrí sin pensarlo hasta donde te encontrabas y coloqué lentamente tu cabeza sobre mi regazo mientras pedía a gritos que llamarán a una ambulancia.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso tan estúpido?—logré formular entrecortadamente mientras lagrimas en mis ojos amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

—Porque no podía dejar que lo más importante en mi vida se extinguiera—contestaste con dificultad antes de toser un poco salpicando un poco de sangre en mi rostro—realmente lo siento… perdón por hacerte daño… no quería lastimarte.—

—Shhhh—musité callandote con mi dedo en tus labios.

—No, realmente tengo que decirte esto—dijiste retirando débilmente mi mano de tu boca—fue ella quien me besó, yo jamás hubiera podido hacerte eso, ¿cómo lastimar a lo que más amo?—continuaste después de respirar con dificultad—sabes… hoy iba a darte esto…—lentamente sacaste del bolsillo de tu pantalón una caja pequeña: era una anillo de compromiso; finalmente no pude contenerme y las lagrimas fluyeron de mis ojos y cayeron en tus mejillas—…pero creo que ya no podré preguntarte, siempre quise decirlo desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez—.

—No es tarde, aun puedes… vas a estar bien… y seremos feli…—intenté decir, pero un nudo se formó en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar.

—Me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo, lo suficiente como para formar una familia contigo—cada vez hablabas más bajo, pero estas palabras fueron las que hicieron recordara algo que planeaba decirte hoy.

—Kaito… yo… estoy… vas a ser… a tener un hijo— ya no sabia ni como hablar, lo que más deseaba era que te quedaras aquí para mi, para los dos.

—¿En verdad Mei-chan?, me hace tan feliz escuchar eso, tendremos un bebe, que alegría, prométeme que le hablaras de mi, de nosotros, de la forma en que nos conocimos, las tonterías que hacia, mi adicción al helado, todo—me dijiste con una gran sonrisa en los labios aun cuando tu voz se iba apagando.

—No seas idiota… le contaremos juntos de eso, no me hables como si fueras a morir, porque no es así—mencione secando las lagrimas que corrían por tu rostro esperando que estas palabras se hicieran realidad.

—Tienes razón, los dos se lo diremos, le enseñaré a cantar y a comer mucho helado, tu harás que aprenda de cocina y de defensa personal—mencionaste y reíste un poco con lo ultimo, aunque no creías que eso fuera a pasar lo decías de eso solo para hacerme sentir mejor— Mei-chan, ¿me amas?—. Sabias que sí, solo lo preguntabas por el simple placer de escucharlo.

—Por supuesto, te amo Kaito y mucho—te dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

—Yo también te amo, corrección, los amo y siempre lo haré, tenlo en mente.—la bella flor que eras estaba perdiendo sus pétalos.

—No hables de esa forma tonto, parece como si te despidieras—te reclamé, después de todo tu habías comenzado ese juego.

—Tienes razón—seguiste de nuevo esa mentira que habíamos creado. Baje mi cabeza y rosé tus labios con dulzura y amor, como aquel primer beso que nos dimos, disfruté del sabor de tu boca que ahora se mezclaba con ese sabor metálico característico de la sangre, rogaba al cielo que ese no fuera el ultimo de los besos que nos daríamos. Nos separamos lentamente y susurraste un ultimo "te amo" y te desvaneciste para siempre.

_"Todo fue mi culpa" "si tan solo no hubiera salido corriendo" "si tan solo te hubiera escuchado" "si tan solo no fuera tan tonta"_, esas son las frases que me repito día tras día, pero una vez escuche que el hubiera no existe, aun así no puedo evitar pensar en ese cada segundo de mi existencia desde que te fuiste, cuando veía las fotos en la casa, cada vez que sentía los movimientos de ese pequeño ser en mi interior y simplemente inevitable no sentir ese sentimiento de culpabilidad cuando él nació, con sus cabellos y ojos de un azul brillante como el tuyo. Ahora solo me queda esperar que el no llegue a odiarme como yo lo hago una vez que sepa todo, pero cumpliré lo que me pediste, le hablaré de ti, de nosotros, de la forma en que nos conocimos, las tonterías que hacías, todo, tal y como me pediste, haré esto mientras espero el momento de estar a tu lado, solo recuerda que te amo y que siempre lo haré.

* * *

Eso fue todo, gracias por leer, al principio queria hacer este fic sin personajes fijos e incluso sin genero para que cada quien se lo imaginara con quien quisiera (se nota con la primera mitad), pero al final me ganó mi estilo KaiMeitience (Yo y mis palabras raras), aun así, gracias por leer ojala dejen un comentario, me haría sentir tan bien, una vez más, gracias


End file.
